


Blood Stained Ruby Lips

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, King of Hell Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester Drinks Demon Blood From Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean is having fun as a demon only one thing he will only serve one King of Hell and that is his Sammy and he begins forming a plan on how to make that happen. Sam, on the other hand is broken and lost without Dean and ends up turning to demon blood to find his brother's missing body. When Dean shows up at the bunker and after proving that he is still Dean only with a little twist he offers Sam his blood Sam can't say no and soon the Knight of Hell has his Boy King back.





	Blood Stained Ruby Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's Wincest Reverse Big Bang I worked with bluefire986 who made amazing art which you can see [here](http://i.imgur.com/6RBGAnS.png) [here](http://imgur.com/QHkN5yG)and [ here ](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/14131.html)let them know what you think of their amazing work.
> 
> I also owe a huge thank you to jdl71 for the quick beta work.

 

Darkness was all around.

He couldn't understand it. He could heard a voice calling to him, but it was the wrong one. It wasn't the right one.

The last thing that Dean could remember was Sam.

Sam's tear filled eyes looking into his, begging him to stay, not to leave him.

_"Dean!"_

But it wasn't Sam's voice calling him. Someone else was calling him and it confused him that it wasn't Sam's voice calling him out of the shadows. But it was enough to make him crawl out of the darkness that wanted to engulf him so he could return to his Sammy.

Dean could feel it the moment the changes took over him, the new blood pumping through him. His eyes flew open as new life flowed through him.

"Well, welcome back." Crowley greeted as he stared into the black eyes of Dean Winchester and he knew that nothing would be the same again.

He could feel it. He could feel the power flowing through him and he liked it. _‘How did Sammy give this up?’_ Dean could understand why Sam fought against giving up all the power that he once had and he hated it that he had played a role in it. His brother had been the Boy King of Hell and Dean should have ruled next to him.

Crowley saw the way Dean's lips curled up into a smirk and he was instantly on guard. This was a Winchester, twisted and changed by the Mark of Cain and the First Blade. He wasn't a fool he survived this long because he never underestimated either brother.

 _‘This might not turn out the way I planned or wish for it. I will have to keep an eye on him.’_ Crowley knew that the first thing he needed to do was get Dean far away from Sam Winchester, before he lost his newest tool. “It’s time to get a move on.”

That earned a low snarl from Dean. One that had Crowley backing up as he stared at the new demon.

“Alright squirrel let’s get a move on. Moose is down in your lovely dungeon trying to summon me as we speak. Who knows how long that will keep him busy? I would suggest leaving him a note if you don’t want him coming after you.” Crowley suggested.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean growled.

That had Crowley stopping in his tracks and turning around to face Dean. “I’m sorry could you bloody repeat that? I thought you just told me, your king mind you, that you weren’t coming with me.”

Baring his teeth Dean climbed off his bed as he stalked towards Crowley who had enough sense to back away from the hunter turned new demon. “I said I’m not going anywhere and would you like to know why? Because no one is taking my Sammy away from me. Sam has been mine since our dad put him into my arms when I was four and told me to look after Sam. I have let too many things come between us. But now? None of that matters. Sammy is mine and at long last, I can make sure that the whole damn world knows it."

“If you don’t come with me now, I can’t guarantee that you won’t turn against your dear baby brother.” Crowley knew Dean and Sam’s greatest weakness was each other. “You might end up hurting, unable to control yourself and I doubt that you want that to happen to dear sweet Sam.”

Dean wanted to rip Crowley’s head off, he hated it but he knew that he was right. He needed to be able to control himself; the last thing he wanted was to hurt his baby boy. “Fine, I’ll go with you but the moment this is under control I am coming back to my baby boy."

Crowley was anything but a fool and he had warned all those never to underestimate those two nightmare flannels and he wasn't about to start. Not when he didn't have a clue what power Dean had coursing through him. He was looking at a Knight of Hell, one that hadn’t been seen since Abaddon. _‘And given what I just went through with her I am in no way going to go through that with a blood_ _y_ _hunter turned demon, especially a Winchester.’_ “Fine, you can return to dear baby brother when you are under control.” Crowley wasn’t going to dare stand between that.

At least not until he found a way to use it to his advantage.

* * *

 

 

Sam Winchester was at a loss, for what felt like the hundredth time he had been powerless to save Dean. He had to watch his brother, his whole world murdered in front of him. It was at times like this that Sam wished he still had his psychic powers. He could have stopped Metatron's blade from ever coming close to Dean.

He wanted nothing more than to join Dean wherever they ended up, be it heaven or hell. But before he could do that he had to find out what happened to Dean's body and whoever took it was going to burn in hell. Then and only then can he join Dean. "I will make this right Dean, I promise." Crowley was going to bring his brother back no matter what Sam had to do to the demon or what kind of deal he had to make.

* * *

 

 

_Two Months Later_

Dean Winchester was bored, even as a stripper danced in front of him. Her eyes inviting him for a night of pleasure, one that Dean might have been tempted to take if she reminded him a little bit of Sam.

He might be a demon but that didn’t change the fact that he was still extremely protective over his Sammy. In fact, he was happy to say that he was even more possessive over his baby brother and this time he wasn’t held back by his morals. Sam featured in a lot of his nightly dreams and he itched to make them come true. He wanted Sam stretched out beneath him, opening him up with his finger and then his tongue before he made Sam beg.

The only reason he went with Crowley in the first place was he didn’t trust the other demon anywhere near his Sammy. The King of Hell wouldn’t take too kindly to his newest knight stabbing him in the chest in order to put his brother on the throne.

When Dean turned into a demon it hadn't gone how Crowley thought it would. He thought he would have the newest Knight of Hell serving at his side. He would also finally have done what all others before him had failed to do, break apart the boys for good.

But of course, it didn’t happen like that. How was he supposed to know that Dean bloody Winchester could actually get more protective and possessive over his baby brother?

Dean felt different, he knew he was a demon and that he should be getting far away from his Sammy, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave. He remembered the look on Sam’s face, Sam’s tears as he pleaded with him to stay.

Dean couldn’t leave Sam, he wouldn’t leave his Sam unprotected. Who knows what bastards might try to come for his baby brother when he’s wasn'taround?

Plus it didn't escape Dean's attention how Castiel was looking at his Sam. The angel had grown too fond of Sam in Dean's opinion and he didn't like that. He had hated how the angels first treated Sam. He had hoped it would kill any fascination that Sam had with them. His fascination would die out in how they treated him.

Even after everything Castiel did to his brother Sam still considered the angel his friend, he still cared for him and it drove Dean insane with jealousy. He didn't like to share what's his and there was no doubt about it. Sammy was his. It had been bad enough for him to see Sam happy with Jess but there was no way Dean was going to share Sam with someone who had hurt him so much in the past.

“Sorry sweetheart, not tonight.” Dean winked at the dancer as he tossed the dollar bills on the stage before moving on.

Crowley didn’t know if he should roll his eyes or sigh at the sight of Dean walking away from the scowling stripper. Any man or women let alone demon would love to have the women wanting one night with them. But Dean was being picky. Crowley knew what Dean wanted, he had learned that the hard way.

 _This wasn’t the first time that Dean had found someone who looked a little like his beloved brother_ _. It b_ _othered Crowley that it had taken him so_ _long_ _to figure out what was going on. Dean had more than brotherly feelings for Sam._

 _"So the rumors of you two being more than brothe_ _rs_ _are true. My, my, my, you have been naughty." Crowley had heard whispers of how close the brothers were and he had seen it with his own eyes_ _._ _Dean had been willing to let him and all his kind walk free if it meant saving his beloved brother._

 _Besides who sells their soul for their brother? Dean willingly damned himself to hell because he couldn't live with his brother dea_ _th_ _? Crowley didn't find it at all surprising that Dean and Sam's relationship went beyond brotherly love. "So tell me who is the bottom in your relationship, is it you with those pretty lips?” Crowley taunted._

 _Dean let out a low growl wanting nothing more than to rip Crowley’s head off_ _. T_ _he mark on his arm pulse_ _d_ _whispering to do it._

_“No, I bet it's moose. That boy might be stubborn but when it comes to dear old big brother I have no doubts he's very eager to bend over whenever you ask him to.” Crowley always did picture Sam as the bottom of the relationship. “I always pictured dear moose as a bottom. So eager to do whatever it takes to please big brother. But it was never enough for you, was it?”_

_Crowley never saw Dean move until he was pinned against the wall with Dean’s arm across his neck_ _._ _W_ _ith his new demon speed and his skills as a hunte_ _r_ _Dean_ _was_ _a very dangerous and uncontrollable weapon._

 _“Whatever thoughts you have of my baby boy_ _,_ _they stop now. Sam is mine and I will use every skill that Alistair taught me to inflict untold pain on those who dare to try and take Sam away from me.” Dean snarled in a low threatening tone, he was done letting everyone have a free pass at harming his baby brother_ _. T_ _hat included a certain angel who he had never fully forgiven for breaking the wall inside Sam's head_ _. F_ _orcing him to deal with Lucifer haunting him, he nearly lost Sam again and Dean let that go unpunished for far too long._

Crowley was the King of Hell because he was anything but a fool. He could read the other man and he knew that Dean was hungering to get back to his Sam. He didn't want to let Dean go back to him, not until he could figure out what he had planned. But he could see how Dean was getting antsy. Learning that the angel had been hanging around his brother had made him growl. Crowley knew that his demons were still picking themselves up who had dared to cross Dean. He didn't even want to think of the demon who had dared to damage Sam's shoulder. They were still picking up the pieces of that meat suit.

Crowley knew it was only a matter of time before Dean left to seek out his Sam.

* * *

 

 

Sam Winchester was a broken mess the only thing that stopped him from putting a bullet into his head was the fact that somewhere out there was Dean’s body. He couldn’t rest until his brother was safe, only then could he join Dean in either heaven or hell. It didn’t matter to him where his soul ended up but he hoped that Dean’s was in heaven. His big brother had given so much and he deserved peace. All Sam wanted to do was join his brother wherever he was.

 _‘I should have Cas check where Dean’s soul ended up.’_ But Sam knew that was a waste of time.  Castiel wasn’t all that well-liked in Heaven and he would have just as much luck as he would at getting answers. “Maybe I can have his new friend look,” Sam muttered under his breath He wasn’t sure what to make of Hannah but Castiel seemed to like her and trust her. She was well liked by those in Heaven, maybe she would be able to find out for him.

“That is if she wants anything to do with the boy with the demon blood,” Sam growled out bitterly, he had tried to get over how the angels saw him but it stung him to know that no matter what he did he would still but just that the boy with the demon blood. The one chosen to be Lucifer’s vessel. He had foolishly hoped that his time in the cage locked away with Lucifer and Michael as their plaything would have cleaned his soul. Would make the other angels look past what they, along with Azazel, made him. The angels had just as much of a role in Azazel’s actions as the demon did, they wanted their war and they needed him to have demon blood. The least they could do is make sure that he and Dean were reunited for all eternity.

"I will join you and soon Dean," Sam promised as his fingers closed around the glass he had been staring at for the last hour. "No matter what I have to do to find you." With that vow firmly in place, Sam lifted the glass to his lips and let the familiar taste of demon blood flow down his throat.

* * *

 

 

Dean was anything but an idijt no matter what Bobby liked to claim and for once his heart didn't ache at the thought of his second father. He knew from the moment that he left with Crowley that the other demon wouldn't let him out of his sight. As much as he had been enjoying the gifts Crowley had been offering him there was only one thing he truly wanted and that was Sam. He was tired of waiting to put his plan into action.

Dean’s eyes flashed black as he ran the First Blade along his palm, he didn’t even flinch when the blood began pooling and spilling along his hand. "Soon Sammy, very soon baby boy no one will know what I have planned until it is too late." A dark smiled curled on Dean's lips as he happily pictured the destruction that he and Sam would bring upon those who stood in their way.

* * *

 

 

Castiel was worried about Sam, he could see Dean's death and the disappearance of his body was eating away the younger man. He feared that the moment Dean had been put to rest that Sam would be making plans on joining him. That was the last thing that the angel wanted.

 _'I only hope that we can find Dean's body before I lose Sam as well.'_ Castiel's heart ached. He never thought that he would care so deeply about Sam as he did. When he first met Sam he had been blinded by his brother's and sister's way of thinking, he saw Sam as the abomination and Lucifer's true vessel. It wasn't until he got to know Sam, saw the strength and courage that he had, the kind and compassionate heart he possessed did he realize that he and his fellow angels were wrong. Sam Winchester was more than just the demon blood that flowed through him, he was proud to call him a friend.

And if he could admit - if only to himself - he wanted little more than friendship when he looked at Sam. But he had known long before he came into the brother's lives that Sam and Dean were made for one another, they were soulmates and their bond was something truly special.

It was no secret that Dean was... had been possessive when it came to Sam, the eldest Winchester brother did not like to share. And Castiel knew that Sam wasn't long to last here, neither Sam nor Dean was whole without the other one. Castiel feared that Death would be soon coming to claim Sam's soul the moment Dean had been laid to rest.

"Castiel?"

Pulled out of his thoughts Castiel tore his gaze off of Sam and onto Hannah who was looking up at him with concern in her eyes. Castiel was happy that he had a fellow angel that didn't seek his death and the more time he spent with Hannah the fonder he grew of her. It scared him if he admitted the truth, it hadn't been since Meg had he felt such affection. Meg would always hold the biggest piece of his heart, he had been devastated when Sam had broken the news to him that Meg had been killed. It felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. An angel falling in love with a demon is something he would have scoffed at. But Meg, oh she was different and he hoped that when his time finally came he would be reunited with her. But until then, he knew that she would want him to live.

"Yes, Hannah?" Castiel knew that Hannah had been giving orders, asking other angels to be on the lookout for Dean's body. From the look on her face she might have heard something.

"The body of Dean Winchester was spotted." Hannah knew how much Sam and Dean meant to Castiel. Unlike their brothers and sisters she did not look down at them. She was grateful for all they did and the strength Sam had to overcome Lucifer. She dreaded to think of what the younger man went through at the hands of him and Michael and she knew what she had to say would bring out Castiel's wrathful side. "A demon is wearing him."

Rage bubbled up in Castiel and it took all of his willpower not to go hunt down the bastard thinking he had the right to use his friend like that. "We cannot tell Sam."

"Agreed, he would not survive that news." Hannah might not know Sam that well but she can see when a suffering soul is barely hanging on. She feared that soon she would be helping Castiel deliver Sam's soul to his heaven with Dean. "We will deal with the demon who dared to do this and make sure that he pays before bringing Dean's body home to Sam."

Castiel knew that he was nearing the end of his grace. But he would do this, Dean and Sam were his friends and while he had failed them in the past he wouldn't this time. "Let's go before the angels lose track of him."

As Castiel and Hannah disappeared in a flutter of wings, both hoping they could bring Dean home to Sam where he belonged.

* * *

 

 

Humming under his breath Dean happily cleaned off his First Blade from the angel blood that coated it. He felt a little bad about killing the innocent soul they were wearing but that quickly faded away. They were the fools who said yes and didn't see that the angels were dicks. They earned their fate.

Oh yeah, Dean had a lot of built up rage over how the angels treated him and his Sam, how they used them and tried to drive them apart. What his brother had done and all he had given up to make sure this world kept turning. Well he was done, it was time that he and Sam were given the world.

A grin spread across his face as the sound of two more set of wings fluttered behind him. "I was wondering when you would get here. Who's your friend Castiel? You’re new Meg?" Dean drawled out as he turned around to greet his former friend. All the rage he had been carrying towards the actions Castiel had done in the past had broken free and he was ready to take on the angel. _'Plus, I'm not blind I can see how Castiel looks at my Sammy.'_ Dean was happy to learn that his possessive side had only gotten more intense when it came to Sam.

Laying his eyes on Dean's body Castiel found himself faltering for a moment. He could see the face of the demon using his friend's body. "Get out of him demon." Castiel knew that he wasn't strong enough but he needed to deal with this and he was grateful for having Hannah by his side.

"Aww that's cute you think I'm a demon who chose a Winchester to make as my host, it never occurred to you that this is me," Dean waved his hands up and down his body, "Changed by the Mark of Cain. This is me, only I'm not held back by my human side and emotions. I can finally let loose how I truly feel." Dean's eyes flash black. "But first I need to get rid of you two at least until I am done with my Sammy."

"You will stay away from him, demon!" Castiel hissed out as his grace flared up. He would not allow this demon within an inch of Sam.

Well, that was all Dean needed to hear to confirm that Castiel had a thing for his Sam. "Yeah, well I would like to see you stop me." Holding up his bloody palm, he grinned wickedly at the two of them. "I'll tell Sam you said hi," Dean promised before he slammed his hand against the angel banishing symbol and watched with glee as the two disappeared from sight. "Really, trying to stop someone who knows how to get rid of you guys, you really came unprepared." Dean shook his head. "Now off to see my Sammy." He knew that Sam was up to something, he just didn't know what.

* * *

 

 

The bunker was empty when Dean arrived and he could only shake his head. "Lacing wards to keep me out baby boy we are going to have to change that." Dean figured that Sam was out of the hunt looking for him but this worked for him he could make sure that no one could get into bunker either angel or demon until he was done with his little brother.

"Time to get to work." Dean rubbed his hands together as he began to make sure the bunker was sealed gainst everyone. And once he had Sam there was no escape for him.

* * *

 

 

It was a few hours later and Dean was starting to reach the point where he would go out and drag his baby boy back to the bunker. "Damn it Sam, where are you?" Dean growled under his breath the urge to go track Sam down was driving him to the edge and he wanted Sam where he could see him.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of the Impala rumbling that he knew Sam was back. Oh how he missed her. He left her behind with Sam, there was no one he trusted more to look after his baby.

_Dean could tell the moment he laid eyes on Sam there was something very different about his baby boy. "Heya Sammy," Dean called out, his lips curled up into a devilish smile. 'Let's see if I am right about this baby boy.'_

And it was only confirmed when he found himself one minute looking into Sam's wide, ever changing eyes before he found himself slammed into the back wall of the bunker and Sam hadn't moved.

"Just what I hoped baby boy. You've been drinking demon blood. How did it taste?" Pride laced Dean's voice even though he was a little disappointed that he wasn't the one who got Sam hooked again.

"I don't know who you are but you are getting the hell out of my brother and now!" Sam snarled ready to rip the demon out of his brother's body.

"Oh come on Sammy you can't tell me that you believe that some low-level demon could take my body?" Dean shook his head in disbelief. " I died in your arms Sammy after telling you that I am proud of us. The mark changed me. I am the First Knight of Hell and I will only serve one king and that is you. Think about it, my demon blood coursing down your throat as we bring heaven and hell, the sides that used us to their knees."

"No, Dean, my Dean, would be ashamed of me even doing this." Pain and sorrow laced Sam's voice as he could see how his Dean would react to him drinking demon blood again.

Dean could see the pain in Sam's eyes. "I hated it because I hated that skank getting her hands on you, getting you inside of her when I belonged to you. I wanted to rip her apart inch by inch. When we killed her oh that was one of my happiest moments in my life. I didn't like you being Azazel's boy king because I was afraid that he would take you away from me." Dean let loose his deepest secrets. "Why did you drink her blood?" It was a question that burned in Dean for ages.

Sam swallowed hard as he looked at the monster... no man claiming that he was still his brother. He didn't know what to believe. "I drank her blood so I could raid hell to save you. I wanted to save you like you saved me." Sam found himself admitting.

Dean could only stare at Sam. "So you drank demon blood to try and save me this time. Oh, Sammy, baby boy let me go and think of what we can do together with me as the Knight of Hell and you as the Boy King that Azazel dreamed of. We could bring hell and heaven to their knees change it all around. Think of everything thing they have cost us!" Dean could see Sam weakening and knew that he would be craving more blood and soon he just needed to keep Sam busy until he could break free. Then things would be very different.

Sam didn't want to admit it but he wanted this to be his brother, he wanted Dean to tell him that he understood why he had drunk Ruby's blood. He was never in love with her, he used her like she used him to save Dean only... "I failed."

Dean wasn't surprised to hear Sam admit that. He had known deep in his soul that Sam had regretted not being able to save him. "You didn't fail me, Sam. I didn't want you in hell Sam, you being safe was the only thing that gave me strength."

The hope that sprung in Sam had his lowering his guard. That was all he wanted to hear from Dean was that he hadn't failed his brother. “Do you really mean it, Dean?”

“Of course I do Sammy.” Dean could feel Sam’s grip on him weakening. “We have been used by both heaven and hell and only had each other to trust. Don’t you think it’s time that we got a little revenge? There is a reason they feared us.” Dean grinned at Sam his eyes flickering black. He knew his baby brother and he knew that the temptation of demon blood was calling to him. “Don’t you want to try my blood?”Dean purred, putting the sex into his voice. “I can make it so that you never need to seek another demon again.”

Sam was tempted, oh how he was tempted. He had wondered what it would be like to have Dean’s demon blood coursing down his throat as Dean reminded him whose touch it was that he craved.

Sam’s hold on Dean loosened and that was all he needed to break free. Sam didn’t even have a moment to blink as he found himself pinned beneath Dean’s body.

“Oh, baby boy are we going to have fun,” Dean whispered as he lowered his body onto Sam’s using his demon strength to keep his boy pinned beneath him. He surprise and happy to see that Sam didn’t fight his hold at all.

Sam knew he should be fighting Dean off of him but he couldn’t. This was his brother and he couldn’t hate the fact that he was a demon. Or that he had demon blood he was craving. Unable to stop himself Sam parted his lips as he pleaded, “Please Dean.”

That was all Dean needed to hear. “Oh, I will give you everything you want baby boy. I am going to make you beg so pretty.” Dean promised as he lowered his mouth and took possession of Sam’s more than willingly mouth.

Dean couldn't wait to worship at the Church of Sam; he would confess all his sins for a chance to touch Sam.

"Let me worship you baby boy. I'll tell you all my sins if you tell me yours. I'll absolve you of all your sins." Dean growled as he nipped at Sam's throat.

Sam's head tossed back as he arched his back into Dean's touch. Every touch and caress set his skin on fire. "Please Dean."

"The only heaven I care about is this one, where I am alone with you," Dean growled out as he rocked his body against Sam’s, loving the moans that escaped Sam’s kiss-swollen mouth every time their dicks brushed against one another.

Their lips crashed in a dominating kiss one that Dean won as he pushed Sam back towards the bed.

Hands meet flesh as their mouths licked and bit every piece of skin they came across.

The sight of Sam spread out before him on his bed was the greatest sight Dean had ever seen. As he took in the sight of Sam's kiss swollen lips he knew that he was where he belonged.

* * *

 

 

That night Dean made sure to mark every inch of Sam's body, never leaving a doubt who owned Sam, body, heart and soul. As he made sure Sam was a begging, pleading mess for both his touch and his blood before he gave Sam both.

"I bet that bitch’s blood never tasted like this or her touch made you feel like this." Dean hissed in Sam's ear. He would do everything in his power to make sure that Sam never remembered Ruby, her blood and most of all her touch. Sam would only want and crave his blood.

Sam could only moan and whimper there was no one else's touch or blood he would ever crave more than Dean's. He had been made for Dean and nothing would ever change that. "Only you Dean, I only want you." Sam promised looking in Dean's eyes making sure he saw how much he meant every word.

Dean could see the truth in Sam's eyes and he knew that his boy meant every word. "For that, I will give you a little treat." Dean promised as he thrusted up into Sam. Keeping his pace as he reached for his knife and slide it's blade across his palm and placed his bleeding hand in front of Sam's face. "That's it baby boy drink up." Dean cooed out as Sam latched on greedily feeding as Dean gave him two types of pleasure.

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was deliciously sore as he moved about the bunker feeling Dean's eyes on him and wishing it was his hands and mouth instead.

"So what are we going to do about Castiel, Crowley, Rowena and the rest of the angels and demons?" Sam asked forcing himself to keep on track and not dreaming about Dean.

A low snarl escaped Dean's mouth at the mention of Castiel; he still didn't trust the angel near his Sammy. There was a reason only he got to call Sam, Sammy and that he got to add the my in there. But that didn't matter right now what matter was dealing with hell first and foremost. "You are Azazel's chosen one, you were his boy king. You are also Lucifer's true vessel who did the impossible and beat him back as if he was nothing. You said it yourself there are demons waiting to serve you. You go to take your rightful place and they will be bowing at your feet." Dean murmured as he moved towards Sam and wrapped his arms around his body pulling Sam closer against him.

Sam sank into Dean's hold. "What about Crowley? I can't see him giving up his spot as King of Hell all that easily." Sam pointed out.

"Crowley is anything but a fool, there is a reason he has lived this long as an enemy and friend of us. He knows he is feared and powerful but he is nowhere near as feared or powerful as a Knight of Hell and the Boy King of Hell. He knows to back down and we will offer him a high ranking place among our court." Dean stated confidently.

"And if he doesn't?" Sam asked looking into Dean's black eyes.

"Then we kill him." Dean ensured him; no one would stand in their way of taking over hell.

Sam didn't want to say it out loud but he truly hoped that Crowley stepped aside with little fight. He might not fully trust him but he trusted him more than the other demons there. "That still leaves heaven to deal with." Sam pointed out. 

It was no secret that neither brother was that fond of the angels, after all they did to drive them apart and turn them against one another. But they also weren't fools and they knew they needed to deal with them.

“We need to find a way to get them to agree to stay out of our way or what if we found a way to lock all of heaven back up?” Dean asked perking up at the idea of no more angels to try and mess up his and Sam’s lives anymore. “Ever since we met Gabriel our lives became a lot tougher with angels in it.” Dean growled out and he felt Sam flinch. He felt horrible knowing how much his baby boy still couldn’t recall what Gabriel did to “help him” cope with his eventual deat. Dean was a little bummed that he never got to show the angel what he thought of his help.

Biting down on his lower lip as Sam looked shyly at Dean. “I know you don’t want to hear this but what if we talked to Castiel’s friend Hannah? She is pretty respected up in heaven, maybe show them how different we are going to run hell.” Sam suggested.

The last thing Dean wanted was Castiel anywhere near Sam but it might be the only option they had. “Before or after we take control of hell?” Dean wanted to know.

“I was thinking what if we held a meeting with both sides; let them see that we are a force not to be messed with.” Sam wasn’t sure how much Dean would agree to his plan.

Right now Dean didn’t want anyone near his Sam, he wasn’t surprised that the idea of sharing Sam pissed him off even more than it did before. But he had to admit that Sam had a good point. Let the other big players see that messing with the Winchester brothers was a mistake that they wouldn’t live to repeat. “It might make the most sense. Plus they would know not to mess with us.” Dean would love to see those sons of bitches understanding why you should fear them like the monsters do.

Sam gave Dean a knowing look “You have to remember that Castiel is our friend and you can’t stab him. He has been looking out for me and aiding me those few months we were apart. He has been a good friend.” The last thing Sam wanted to do was to stir up Dean’s jealous side, his lover was even more possessive than he was before.

A low growl escaped Dean’s lips as his grip tightened on Sam. The very last thing he wanted to hear was how much of a good friend Castiel had been to Sam when he had been gone.

“Dean, Castiel is a friend and that is all he has been. My heart belongs to only one person and that is you. Nothing will ever change that.” Sam murmured as he pressed his lips against Dean’s. He wasn’t surprised when Dean quickly took control of the kiss.

“Show me baby boy,” Dean ordered in a gruff voice full of sin and sex. His eyes flickering black as Sam fell to his knees and his hands found their way to the fly of his jeans. Dean reached out and ran his thumb along Sam’s lower lip already picturing what those lips would look like wrapped around his dick. “Be a good boy and I will give you a reward,” Dean promised.

Sam’s eyes lit up know what reward Dean would be giving him and he felt a new kind of hunger take over him.

Dean knew he had put any talk of angels and most importantly Castiel on hold for now, he planned on keeping that way for a long time.

* * *

 

 

“Castiel, I know you are worried about Sam. I was surprised to find that I too have grown fond of him. But from what I have seen and what you have told me do you really think that Dean will harm Sam?” Hannah asked looking into Castiel’s worried blue eyes.

“The Dean I knew would give his life before harming Sam, but this isn’t the Dean I knew. I am unsure of what he will do to Sam now that he has him at his mercy.” Castiel was afraid, he wasn’t sure if Sam would be able to survive what the demon version of his brother would do to him. “Sam has survived much but I am afraid that this might be what finally breaks him.”

Hannah could see the worry in Castiel’s eyes growing. “You care about him, don’t you?” She asked.

“I never thought that day would come. When I first saw him all I saw was the abomination that Azazel tried to make him, I did not see the soul that he truly was. I am still ashamed of the role I played in pitting the brothers against one another. Sam has shown what a truly big and caring heart he has and has forgiven me and accepted me as a friend, as part of their family. Yes, I do care about Sam and that is why I want to protect him from all dangers.” Castiel admitted.

“I’m glad to hear that feathers has finally admitted the truth but we have bigger issues to deal with.” Crowley drawled from behind Castiel.

Rolling his eyes Castiel fought the urge to sigh. “What do you want Crowley, I have bigger things to deal with than you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry bigger things to deal with then the first Knight of Hell since Abaddon deciding that Azazel’s favorite Boy King of Hell, the one who beat back Lucifer, should be back on the demon blood and on the throne of hell?” Crowley drawled out and he knew that he had Castiel as well as his pretty friend attention.

“How do you know this?” Castiel demanded to know.

“Because Dean told me himself.” Crowley could see the disbelief in Castiel’s eyes. “You better be careful. That boy is even more possessive over his Sam then before and he wants him as the King of Hell. He doesn’t like the fact that you are too close to his baby boy.”

Tilting her head Hannah studied the demon in front of her. “You sound worried.”

“Oh, that is because he is darling. Fergus has a wee soft spot for your friend.” Rowena happily informed Hannah as she breezed into the room. Her eyes ranking over Castiel then Hannah. “And I can see why, you are very pretty, I would love to dirty you up.” Winking at Hannah Rowena made her way over to the sofa in the middle of the room.

Hannah felt her cheeks flushing and she was unsure as to why. “How did you find us?” Hannah asked changing the subject.

“We led them to you.”

Dean grinned as he found himself on the receiving end of two angel blades. “Smart thing those are aimed at me and not my baby boy, that would have gotten me really angry and you wouldn’t like me angry.”

“Sam, are you alright?” Castiel asked keeping one eye on Dean and the other on Sam.

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face even as his eyes flashed amber. “I’m doing much better now that Dean is back by my side.” Sam’s gaze turned tender as he looked at his brother. It wasn’t until Sam roll his eyes and elbow his brother in his side that Dean spoke.

Letting out a grumble Dean rolled his eyes. “I want to thank you Castiel for looking after my Sammy while I was gone. But you need to remember that Sam is mine and I don’t share.” Dean growled out his eyes flashing black.

Castiel surprised everyone as he rolled his eyes. “I know that Sam is yours. The two of you are soulmates, you have died for one another and you sold your soul for him. No one will ever come close to meaning more to you than each other. While Sam is my friend that is all he is.”

Rolling his eyes and taking a sip of the brandy he had poured himself while Castiel had been setting Dean straight Crowley decided to get right to the point. “Now that is all settled what the hell do you want with us since you arranged for us all to be here.”

“Right to the point Crowley, we have business to deal with. Sam and I are taking over hell.” Dean didn’t see the point in dragging it out.

Neither Dean nor Sam was surprised by Crowley’s “LIKE HELL YOU ARE!”

No one was prepared for the wave of power that flowed off Dean and Sam as they were pinned to the wall by Sam with a sweep of his hand. Taking a step forward Dean enjoyed the flash of fear that appeared in everyone’s eyes as he pulled out the First Blade. “Now we can do this the easy way where there is no bloodshed and all of you walk out of here in one piece, which is Sam’s way. My way, well it fills the hunger that this blade gives me. I would gladly leave all of you in pieces.” Dean informed them and from the look in his eyes, he had plans for them, plans that are the stuff of nightmares.

“You owe me a debt Dean; if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have the Mark of Cain or the First Blade.” Crowley reminded Dean.

Rowena wished she could make her son shut up. This was not someone he wanted to make madder than he already was.

“I do owe you a debt Crowley if it wasn’t for you leading me to Cain and the First Blade, that little bit of demon that had been eating away within me since my first time in hell would still be fighting to get out. That darkness has been lingering in my soul since I first ended up on the rack. I’ve done a good job in holding back that darkness in my soul." Dean took a step forward and was impressed when Crowley stood his ground. "The only reason that I don't gut you where you stand is I know that I can stand you and I can trust you to do whatever it takes to keep yourself among the living. Even siding with us.” Dean purred out trailing the blade along Crowley’s cheek and he could hear Sam’s breath hitch at the sight of blood, he knew it called to him but it was nothing to the blood Dean willingly feed him. That was the siren’s call that wrapped its spell around Sam.

“This isn’t you Dean. The Dean I knew would have never feed Sam demon blood. He would have never wanted this fate for his brother.” Castiel knew that it was a long shot but he had to try and reach Dean’s humanity that must still exist somewhere within him.

Not moving from his spot beside Crowley, Dean turned his gaze to Castiel and showed no emotion as he let him in on a secret he had been holding on to. “Do you know how long I waited for Sam to come storming into Hell with his powers ripping apart any demon that stood between him and saving me? That was what kept me going down there; it was what gave me the smallest bit of hope even as Alistair did his best to rip me of it. I finally broke when it became clear that Sam wasn’t coming, not that I ever blamed him.” Dean finally moved away from Crowley when he heard the pained whimper coming from Sam and he wasn’t surprised to see the sight of heartbreak in Sam’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry Dean, I failed you,” Sam whispered as Dean reached for him. He knew that he and Dean already had this talk but he never knew how much Dean had held out hope for him to be the one to save him from Hell. Now Sam knew just how much he had failed him.

“It’s not your fault Sammy. Yeah, that time there changed me but if they had really wanted to save me. The angels could have arrived sooner before I broke the first seal but we know why they didn’t, don’t we.” Dean wasn’t going to let Sam keep blaming himself when others had a hand in keeping him in hell until he fulfilled his usefulness.

Rowena was anything but a fool and she knew all about Sam Winchester and his destiny as the Boy King. She kept an eye on all Azazel’s chosen ones. She had known that one of them would be embracing that destiny and the smart money had been on Sam. Azazel had marked him as his favorite. And where Sam went Dean was sure to go and the same for Sam. She wasn’t surprised that Dean had sought out Sam with his demon side. “Fergus, if you want to keep living do as the man says and step down from the throne.” Rowena knew that she would never win mother of the century but she didn’t want her son dead.

Crowley could only stare at his mother. He could hear the fear and worry in her voice and he wasn’t sure how he should be feeling about that.

“So do we have an answer?” Dean wanted to get this over and done with. He had plans for his baby boy that didn’t involve them watching. He didn’t like sharing his boy.

“Never! No one in heaven will ever follow a Winchester.”

Before Dean and Sam could blink they found themselves surrounded by ten angel and ten demons all glaring at them.

Crowley wanted to roll his eyes at the sight, he knew who had come to his aid and they were no match for the Winchester’s brothers. Especially not when one was now a Knight of Hell and back on the demon blood that made him Boy King. He already knew who was winning this battle.

“Oh this is so sad, I get they want to impress you but they have just signed their death warrants.” Rowena couldn’t help but comment and no one could disagree.

“Look at that Sammy, we are such a threat that heaven and hell are working together to try and stop us.” Dean's eyes turned pitch black as he pulled out his blade.

Sam let his eyes turn yellow as he grinned stepping up beside Dean. “We must really be special. Let’s make sure that they go back with a message that there are new bosses in charge.”

One brave angel took a step forward. “Only thing we will be doing is letting everyone know that you are dead and we are finally free of the Winchester’s, the two who robbed us of our paradise.”

“Bring it on sunshine.” Dean taunted wanting to see who was brave enough to take a swipe and wasn’t surprised when they all rushed them.

Dean let out a chuckle. He was in heaven as the First Blade slid through another angel. It was child’s play and a great way for him to unleash all his pent up rage for everything the angels had done to him and their family. All the pain and suffering they caused him and Sam, they were finally getting revenge and it felt glorious.

The demons didn't chance against Sam. He pulled them out of their vessels and sent them back to hell with a message the Boy King was back.

Everything was going fine. The angels and demons didn't stand a chance against the brothers. But it all changed when Dean let out a hiss as an angel who snuck up behind him managed to sink his blade into his side before he buried his blade in her chest.

“DEAN!” Sam saw his world go down and what little control he had snapped.

“Oh shit.” Crowley, Rowena, and Castiel mumbled as one earning a look from Hannah.

There was a reason it was known that if you take out one Winchester you better be sure you took out the other. You had just signed your death sentence.

Everything stopped as Sam watched Dean press his hand against the wound caused by angel blade. Dean was done playing around, there was a reason why he had been Azazel’s chosen. It was quick but Sam wished it was anything but painless as he unleashed his full power on those still left. “No one touches my Dean and lives to tell about it.” Sam hissed out.

“Damn Sammy, you got me all tingling when you kick ass like that.” Dean murmured as he watched with pride as Sam made short work of those still remaining. He wasn’t surprised when Sam reached his side no longer caring about the four they had pinned against the wall. “I’m okay Sammy. It will take a lot more than an angel blade to take me down.” Sure it stung, but Dean knew with a little time he would be back on his feet kicking ass.

“I won’t be happy until I give you a full body check up.” Sam reached out to touch Dean, thankful that the blade hadn’t gone any deeper than that.

“And I can’t wait for you to do just that, but first Sam we have got some unfinished business to attend to.” Dean couldn’t wait to get Sam alone.

Sam helped Dean to his feet as they turned to face their sometime allies and friends. “What you saw is just a taste of our power. We held back because we like you and we wanted to see if we can reach an agreement. Heaven and Hell stayed out of everyone’s way before trying to make Dean and me your playthings, we want to go back to that way. What do you say?” Sam laid out his and Dean’s offer. He wanted nothing more than to get Dean out of here and back home where he could check on Dean and make sure he was really okay.

“Otherwise we kick your asses and remind everyone why your apocalypse failed,” Dean added making it clear, while he was wounded he could and would still kick some ass.

Hannah knew that what they had witnessed was just a taste of their power. Never had they had to deal with a Knight of Hell working with the Boy King of Hell and certainly not the caliber of the Winchester’s. Lucifer and Michael were sharing Lucifer’s cage thanks to them and they had a hand in taking out the big names. Sam had taken out Alistair for what he did to Dean and there was no one who could compete against them. “What do you have planned?”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. “I could tell you were a smart one, Hannah.” Dean was pleased to see someone had the brains to listen to them.

* * *

 

 

_One Year Later_

Dean never thought that he could be this happy, the life of a hunter was a short one. But now he was happier than he had ever been. And he had one person to thank for it. “Such a good boy Sammy,” Dean growled as he continued to thrust in and out of Sam’s more than willing body.

Sam let out a soft moan. Long ago having gotten used to the feel of his throne beneath him as Dean took him over it before their morning meetings. It became known very quickly it was a death sentence to disturb the boys during their morning rituals. It was no secret that Dean loved to show off his boy but no one was allowed to see what Sam looked like naked. Of course, Dean made sure everyone saw how Sam looked when he drank his blood and that it was only his blood that touched Sam’s lips. Some demons could still hear the tortured scream of those who tried to get Sam hooked on their blood. They were all reminded why Dean was Alistair's star pupil. It was a lesson none of them forgot.

It had taken some time but heaven and hell had reached an agreement and they were finally working together. Hell stayed out of heaven’s way and heaven stayed out of hell’s way.

Crowley had surprised everyone but retiring, claiming that he was too old for this and he now had his own private beach.

Castiel was assigned as heaven’s liaison with hell while Rowena surprised everyone by offering to be hell’s liaison to heaven. It quickly became clear that it was all for Hannah once Rowena claimed the angel as hers.

“Once I have made you come, screaming my name loud enough for all of hell and heaven to hear then I will make you wrap that pretty mouth around my dick. Then we will see if you have earned your morning drink.” Dean purred out in Sam’s ear.

Sam was the Boy King of Hell and he ruled it while Dean was his Knight of Hell. But it was no secret that Sam belonged to Dean and that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
